daybreak_netflixfandomcom-20200214-history
Josh vs. the Apocalypse: Part 1
Josh vs. the Apocalypse: Part 1 is the premiere of the first season of Daybreak. It is the first episode of the series overall. Synopsis Sure, Los Angeles is now a post-apocalyptic wasteland, but it's not all bad. In fact, for C-student survivor Josh Wheeler, it's a big improvement. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD In Glendale, California Principal Burr makes his announcements, including the announcement of the Homecoming tickets — the entire school seems to view this as trivial. Josh Wheeler explains, as the narrator, that he is a grade-C student, as he explains how the big dictators have brought about the apocalypse via a nuke. Although this happens to be the best thing that happened to him, and we learn Ghoulies have taken the place of ordinary people over the age of eighteen years old, essentially leaving a lawless society. Josh also notes that ever since the nuke, animals have mutated too. However, Josh makes it clear that Baron Triumph is a constant threat, snatching up kids and taking them away. Josh explains that the nuclear blast has caused California to be divided up into different regions too with territories fought over and friendship cliques unchanged from school. He explains that boundaries of these tribes shift regularly, so it is best to keep on the move, and not to mess with another tribes territory. On his way to finding a new home, he comes across a group in a church, he goes to investigate and finds himself surrounded, he agrees to tell them his origin story. A flashback reveals what he’s actually doing out in the wasteland; he’s after Sam Dean, a girl from his class who helped show him around the school during his first days arriving to school from Toronto. Getting nowhere with the golf club, he realizes that the boys in the church are holding Angelica Green captive instead. After slicing Terry’s hand, Josh heads outside where he finds himself face to face with street samurai, Wesley Fists. He initially believes Fits to have been a dick previously, however when he tells Josh that he has information on where Sam is — and as the golf club head out to find Josh — he goes back to his old apartment, Paradise Cove, with Angelica and Wesley. During his time reminiscing about Sam, it is revealed that Josh’s mother attained custody of him during her divorce, but leaves the house early and returns home late at night. The only form of communication they share is by leaving post-it notes around the apartment; Josh collects these in a shoe box under his bed. While Josh reminisces about Sam, he’s snapped back to reality when he learns that Turbo Pokaski is in town. He’s collected up all the jocks that now fly under one banner – his banner – which spells trouble for everyone else in the wasteland, especially given their heavy artillery and large numbers. When they arrive outside of Josh’s apartment, Josh is at first reluctant to accept help from Angelica and Fists, however eventually accepts help and together they fight off Turbo from the window. However the heavy use of blood attracts Ghoulies too who kill Terence and leave the rest of the group – jocks and golf club geeks – scrambling to safety. Wesley, Josh and Angelica reconvene at the mall but unfortunately a rogue ghoulie approaches Wesley and Angelica, leading the latter to hold them off with her flamethrower while Wesley tries to break open the locks on the front of the mall.Josh is able to save the day, but not before Baron Triumph arrives and shows himself to the boys. Cast Main *Colin Ford as Josh Wheeler *Alyvia Alyn Lind as Angelica Green *Sophie Simnett as Sam Dean *Austin Crute as Wesley Fists *Cody Kearsley as Turbo Pokaski *Jeanté Godlock as Mona Lisa *Gregory Kasyan as Eli Cardashyan *Krysta Rodriguez as Ms. Crumble *Matthew Broderick as Michael Burr/Baron Triumph Recurring *Chester Rushing as Terry *Micah McNeil as Jerry *Alan Trong as Larry *Mickey Dolan as Gary *Jon LeVert as Barry *Rob H. Roy as Jaden Hoyles *Gabriel Armijo as Jaden Unger *Luke Valen as #54 Minor *Erik Christensen as Jaden Thompson Magee *Heath Hensley as Ghoulie Guy *Melissa McCurley as Ghoulie Gal *Jodie Esquibel as Ghoulie Yoga Mom *Ethan Casares as Terrified Kid Trivia *Josh's phone shows the time of the nuclear explosion as 9:04pm. *This episode marks the first and final appearance of Terry, who is both introduced and killed in the same episode. Quotes :Josh Wheeler: "So what's life like in the apocalypse? It's never what you'd expect." Gallery Images |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= See also References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes